


Making Forever

by GothRockFairy, KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Hurt, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Heavy Angst, M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Pre-Armegeddon (Good Omens), Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothRockFairy/pseuds/GothRockFairy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale agree to have a secret marriage. They love each other too much to not have it. However, what they don't plan on is the baby.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 44





	1. Straight into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello everyone! Welcome to our newest fic! Let me just say, this one was a lot of fun to write, but it is _very _different from our last few fics. You do need that word of warning. This is very much an angst fic and it has a lot more focus on the angst than it does on the fluff. If that is not your cup of tea, feel free to click off.__
> 
> _  
> _Now that you have been warned, enjoy the story._  
> _

Heaven and Hell were opposite sides. They were enemies. That wasn’t enough to stop love in its truest form. An angel and a demon found love. Love for each other. A love so deep they quietly married after centuries of companionship. They knew the marriage would be difficult because they couldn’t be seen together, so their time spent together was precious, special, and above all romantic. The demon Crowley had just gotten out of a very boring meeting with down below. 

Meetings always put Crowley in a mood. They were boring. None of the other demons seemed to understand the planet they were supposed to be tormenting. They didn’t listen to what he had to say and seemed to think all of his ideas were stupid even though they did a lot for Satan. Despite his best efforts, he was always one who wanted to impress. 

He caught sight of the angel. His heart melted. Even just seeing Aziraphale made his mood improve immediately. He smiled as he walked up to the angel. He wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s waist and kissed his neck. 

“Guess who,” he whispered into the angel’s ear.

Aziraphale sighed happily, closing his eyes. “Crowley.” He turned around and wrapped his arms around his husband, knowing he would scoop him up like he did every time. 

Crowley lifted the angel and spun in a circle, ending with a kiss on the lips as he lowered the angel back to the ground. “Don’t worry, no one here is going to think anything of us,” Crowley murmured to ease the angel’s anxiety. “I missed you.”

“Oh, darling, I missed you so much. Oh, my love.” Aziraphale breathed him in since it had been so long since he’d seen him. “Mm, I love you.” He whispered into another kiss.

“I love you too,” Crowley whispered back. “Now, where should we take this little party? There might not be angels or demons here, but I don’t want to make a fully public display. Yours?”

“Certainly, my dear.” Aziraphale was very much on edge still, and that was no exception when they got to the bookshop. They were cuddling on the couch with the windows shut. Aziraphale’s breath kept hitching as he trembled in his husband’s arms. 

“Aziraphale, is something wrong?” Crowley asked. It was normal for Azirpahale to be slightly shaking whenever they met due to the fear of being caught, but never anything like this. “You can tell me anything, you know,” he said. 

Aziraphale looked at his eyes and he didn’t break contact. “Something has happened . . . I didn’t know it could even happen.”

This statement caught Crowley’s attention. “What’s up?” Crowley asked with concern.

Aziraphale was getting worked up. “Anthony . . . I’m pregnant.” 

Under other circumstances, Crowley would have laughed. Assumed that it was a joke and moved on with his life. But this was Aziraphale. Aziraphale would never joke about something like this. Besides, the angel was never any good at hiding his real feelings, and the anxiety was written all over the angel’s face. 

“Are you certain?” Crowley asked. “I-I mean, I’ve never heard of any angel coming up pregnant before.”

“Eight weeks,” was all Aziraphale had said as he cried into his hands, shaking. 

Crowley squeezed the angel. “Well, isn’t that wonderful,” Crowley said, ignoring the fact that the angel didn’t answer his question. It had been mostly a rhetorical question anyway. “You and me having a baby.” A smile spread across his face. He was shocked and scared shitless, but the angel didn’t need that right now. He needed support. “A physical reminder of our love for each other. And another being we now get to love.” 

Aziraphale hadn’t exactly heard what Crowley had said as he was still buried into his hands. “Oh, what are we going to do? I can’t lose this baby or you. I would die if I lost you both. I can’t do this” He was  _ incredibly  _ scared. 

“We’ll figure it out,” Crowley said. “We will, I promise,” Crowley said. “Nothing matters right now besides us and our baby.” Crowley smiled. “We’re having a  _ baby. _ ” He was trying to distract the angel from any negative thoughts he might be having, though he doubted he was doing a very good job. His mind was distant, also filling with terrible, terrible thoughts. 

_ What if head office finds out? What will they do to us? We can’t let that happen, but  _ what if _?  _ “Do you know what this means, angel? There’s a living being living right inside you as we speak, that’s . . . that’s incredible.”

Aziraphale’s eyes were red and tired from crying. “How can you be so sure? I don’t regret how the baby came to be, but oh, Crowley, I’m frightened.”

“Well, we’ve figured everything else out so far,” Crowley replied. “And everything else has worked in our favor. We’ve never been caught. Not in six-thousand years. Baby’ll just . . . throw an extra little challenge our way.”  _ They’ll destroy us both if they ever find out and figure out a way to kill the baby too.  _ “Everything will be just fine,” Crowley said.

“I  _ can’t  _ lose the baby! I feel their essence is so strong! No! No! I don’t want head office to kill our little baby.” Aziraphale was panicking really bad.

“I won’t let them,” Crowley replied. “Their asses are going to have to go through me in order to get to that baby, and there is nothing that gets past me alive.” He squeezed the angel. “Everything is going to be alright. Everything is going to be perfect. We will get this figured out.”

“You want this baby? Because I do so much.” Aziraphale wrapped his arms around his demon protector and lover. 

“I already love this baby,” Crowley said, allowing his eyes to wander down Aziraphale’s body even though it was way too early for him to be showing any proof of the baby yet. “Love them forever and infinitely,” Crowley said. He was sure that someday the words would be true. He was just in too much shock to actually process the fact that he was going to be a dad.

“I’m so sorry Crowley. I do hope you’ll forgive me for this.” Aziraphale held Crowley’s hand, kissing the knuckles. “I always dreamed one day we would be free and do this. I didn’t think we would bring our baby into the danger zone. I”m an awful mother already.”

“Don’t say that,” Crowley said. He kissed the angel. “Don’t you say that  _ ever  _ again. You have nothing to apologize for here. You are not a terrible mother. Is the situation ideal? Well . . . no, but we’ll figure it out. None of our entire lives has ever been ideal. We will figure it out.”

Aziraphale nodded as his hand went to where the baby was growing. There was a slight firmness to the belly that hadn’t been there before. “Gabriel was being abusive again.” He sighed heavily.

“Gabriel is a twat,” Crowley said flatly. Nothing he says or does means anything.”

“He bruised my arm . . .” Aziraphale curled inward.

“That mother-” He cut himself off and shook his head. “Why does he think this stuff is ok? He’s a goddamn angel. Why won’t God just damn him to Hell already so we can show him a taste of his own medicine? I swear if I ever get my hands on him-”

“Crowley, please, my love. It’s not that bad, I promise. It just scared me.” Aziraphale closed his eyes. 

“He shouldn’t be laying a finger on you, let alone anything else,” Crowley hissed. “Let me see how bad it is.”

Aziraphale gently got out of his usual attire and stood shirtless, revealing the bruise on his arm. 

“Oh . . . oh no,” Crowley shook his head. “That’s . . . he shouldn’t have done that to you. That’s not ok.” Crowley shook his head and let out a growl. “No one should be hurting you. Especially not in the state that you’re in.” Crowley placed his hand on Azirpahale’s belly and sighed. “I wish there was a way out,” he said. “I wish it was like any job a human picks up and we could just get  _ out _ .”

“I was late on an assignment briefing because I felt ill.” Aziraphale closed his eyes in pure shame. 

“That’s no excuse for this,” Crowley pointed at the bruise. “I don’t care what the circumstance is. There is no reason that should be happening.” He knew that Hell was just as guilty as Heaven when it came to that sort of thing, but that still didn’t make it ok. In fact, the mere fact that Hell does it too should be an indication that it is  _ bad _ . Hell doesn’t lookout for the good for anyone. 

“I do everything wrong, Crowley. I dress wrong, I eat the wrong foods, and I’m too nice as Gabriel said. I’m overweight and slow. And a pathetic angel.” Aziraphale repeated the words that were screamed at him earlier in the day.

“I will not have you believing such nonsense,” Crowley said. “You are perfect just the way you are. I don’t care  _ what  _ Gabriel says. There is not a single atom in your entire being that I would change. And I love you. That has to mean more than someone who just hates you to hate you.” 

“It does. And it always will my dear. I married you because I wanted to be knitted to your heart for all of time. I love you as well dear but you know that.” Aziraphale actually smiled again. 

"See, my love. We can get this figured out. We always have and this is no different." Crowley replied.

“I’m very tired. Why don’t we go to the bed and snuggle with nothing between us.” Aziraphale went to go be in his arms.

"There is nothing I want more right now, my love," Crowley murmured.

In their bed skin to skin, Aziraphale was dreaming about a better future. “I want to have the baby somewhere safe. Maybe like the gardens we visited a while back. They have lovely homes. And it will be safe where no one will know. I can go early and prepare their room.” Aziraphale was smiling with a glow in his expression. 

Crowley smiled and kissed the angel. "Whatever you want, my love," he said."I'm ok with anything."

“Will you be there for the birth?” Aziraphale asked tracing into Crowley’s chest. 

"Of course," Crowley said. "You didn't make this baby by yourself, and you will not be alone for their arrival." He squeezed the angel's hand. "I love you more than anything in the world. I love this baby more than anything else. I wouldn't miss it for anything."

Aziraphale gently lunged himself onto his husband's lips letting his hands trace over his husband's magnificent body. He loved Crowley so very much.

Crowley smiled against Aziraphale and deepened the kiss. "I love when you do that," he murmured. "Shows a passion that I only get to see."

“You’re the only one I’ve been with my dear. I gave myself fully to you.” Aziraphale went right back to kissing him. The next morning they would have to part and who knows when they would see each other.

"And you're the only one I've ever wanted," Crowley replied. He loved the angel. Had for a long, long time. He had been terrified to ask him to marry him. If Heaven or Hell were to find out . . . well he wasn't really sure what would happen, but he knew it wouldn't be good. But they could hide their relationship. They'd had thousands of years of practice. A marriage really wouldn't be anything new. A  _ baby _ , however, was something completely different. There was a whole new  _ being _ that they were going to have to learn to hide. Had to figure out how to hide a full  _ pregnancy _ . Luckily, Aziraphale was usually softer in the middle area anyway, but that excuse would only work for so long.

The following morning was their very emotional goodbye. Aziraphale was back to shaking as he held onto Crowley “Don’t go.” He pleaded with his husband. 

Crowley squeezed the angel tighter. "I wish I didn't have to. But we can't afford to be caught." He kissed the beautiful angel. "I wish we could just be normal. I  _ wish I _ could stay here and take care of you and the baby, but I  _ can _ 't."

Aziraphale nodded as some silent tears ran down his face “You promise you’ll call me when you can.” He sniffled.

"The very first moment I know I'm clear," Crowley replied.

Aziraphale cupped his hands around Crowley’s face for another long lingering kiss. Crowley closed his eyes and imagined for a moment that things were different. That he was just going to work for the day and would be back to see the angel in the afternoon.

"I love you, Aziraphale," Crowley murmured. "I'll be back as soon as I can." It was nothing but the truth. Of course, under normal circumstances, he would want to see the angel as much as possible, but now that desire had multiplied. Aziraphale was  _ pregnant _ and it was  _ his  _ baby. "I promise this won't be forever. We'll get the life that we want someday. We  _ will _ ." He kissed the angel again. "Goodbye, my love."


	2. Kicks and Meetings

Aziraphale was seventeen weeks along. The baby was beginning to flutter about, and it was all things Crowley was missing. Plus, to the not knowing eye, it just looked like Azirpahale had put a few pounds on. Aziraphale was in another meeting discussing the tasks they completed. Aziraphale would always be scolded for doing frivolous miracles, but he wanted to help people. It was what angels were supposed to do.

“And to top everything off, you’ve off and done the  _ opposite  _ of what I’ve told you to do.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You need to lay off the food. I usually don’t mind it, but this,” he gestured to Aziraphale’s belly, “this is just getting out of hand. Do I need to recall your service to the planet? Office always needs more  _ interns. _ ”

Aziraphale had his eyes closed. “I was only doing what we should be doing. Helping those as a witness to the Almighty.” Aziraphale gritted his teeth, being a bit hormonal. 

"No, what you  _ should _ be doing is  _ heading orders _ . You are not an archangel, and you need to stop acting as though you have the authority of one. No more unauthorized miracles. No more unapproved tasks. And no . . . no more weight gain!" Gabriel said. "Do I make myself clear?"

Aziraphale had winced, fearing that Gabriel would strike at him “Yes.” He replied weakly. 

Gabriel smirked, noticing Aziraphale's wince. Good that he still had power over him, despite the fact that Aziraphale refused to listen. "Good," he replied, "now off you go." He intentionally didn't give Aziraphale a new assignment.

Aziraphale nodded walking away trying to be strong until he had gotten back on the escalator. His arms wrapped around himself. 

Gabriel shook his head. "Pathetic angel," he said, intentionally loud enough for Aziraphale to hear. "Don't know how  _ he _ ever got Earth duty to begin with. Shouldn't have ever made it past his internship."

Aziraphale heard the terrible words as he sobbed feeling utterly alone. The stress was not good for him or the baby, but he had no choice but to take it. 

When the angel returned to the bookstore, he wasn’t in the mood to open it, so he closed it. He was sipping tea staring out the one open window. His heart was pining for Crowley. Crowley had called only twice since he last saw him and that made his heart ache more. Aziraphale just leaned his forehead against the window hoping Crowley would sense him.

Down in Hell, Crowley was dealing with his own reports.

"I have successfully finished the plans for what I'm hoping you will approve for my next big project," Crowley said, trying to hide the fact that he was nervous speaking in front of Beelzebub.

“Well done Crowley.” Beelzebub clapped “Your ideas are outlandish but they always seem to please our leader."

"Yeah, kinda the point," Crowley said. "Would you like to see them?"

“Certainly.” She sat on her throne. Suddenly, Aziraphale’s longing had reached Crowley’s head.

Crowley frowned as the wave rushed over him. He’d missed the angel too, but this also felt different. He sighed. He couldn’t just leave to take care of his angel. He wished he could. He shook his head and tried to push Aziraphale out of his head. He snapped his fingers, making a PowerPoint appear behind him.

“This one is going to be harder to accomplish, but it is still doable,” he said. He flicked his hand, causing the image on the PowerPoint to change. “This is the current design of the London Underground. Something the humans came up with on their own behalf,” he said. “However, I noticed with a few changes,” he flicked his wrist again, causing a blueprint of a rune of Hell to appear, “we can have the underground as well as the M25.”

Beelzebub was very impressed. “Yes, that seems brilliant. As usual, you know what you’re doing, Crowley. Oh, by the way, we know that chubby angel is still meddling on Earth. So just be aware that he might try and stop you. You must do what is necessary.” She gave a slit throat sign.

“That fat bastard?” Crowley said, the words stinging his tongue. “Yeah, don’t worry about him. He’s too busy being distracted by helping individuals and all that sappy shit. Trust me, he won’t even know I’m there.”

“Well, he better not. We have no issues killing angels. We have done it before. Alright, Crowley, this is good for the day, go on out and do some temptations. That is all for your next assignment, along with this project.” Beelzebub stood up and exited her throne. 

The thought of having to kill Aziraphale burned itself into his head. He shook his head. He would rather die himself than be the cause of Aziraphale’s demise. He rushed out of Hell as quickly as possible. The place disgusted him, and the only reason he was coming up with these “brilliant” projects was to get himself out of having to deal with other big projects. Ones that were more  _ Hellish _ in nature. 

Aziraphale finished his tea. This would normally be the time to have dinner, but Gabriel’s weight comment burned his ears. He knew he had to eat for the baby, but he just had no desire to consume any food. He just sat down in his chair near the fireplace.

Aziraphale’s phone began ringing. Crowley figured that with this new project, he would be safe from prying demons for the time being. He needed time to finish ironing out how he was going to get the whole underground thing taken care of and time to actually go through with that plan, so of course, they would all assume that he was  _ very  _ busy. Of course, he would eventually get around to doing that, but for the moment, he needed to speak to and hopefully see his angel.

Aziraphale answered the phone. “Hello?” The angel sounded weary and sad. There was no hiding it in his voice, even if his heart was happy to see Crowley’s name on the caller ID.

“Hello, my love,” Crowley cooed, too focused on hearing the angel’s voice for the first time in a while to notice the tone behind it. “How are things?” He asked. It was their little code for “is it safe for me to stop by?” He really couldn’t wait any longer. He hadn’t seen the angel since he’d announced his pregnancy to the demon. Crowley was rather missing seeing him. Phone calls only did so much.

Aziraphale just softly cried on the phone. He was just all over the place, and hearing Crowley speak so sweetly to him was the kindest words he had heard in nine weeks. 

“My love? What’s wrong? I can scoot on over if you need me there.” He was openly asking for an invitation now. He wouldn’t go until he got the ok from Aziraphale. Heaven was even further on Aziraphale’s ass due to the fact that Aziraphale “couldn’t do anything right.”

“Come at once.” Aziraphale pleaded as he hung up the phone, wiping his eyes. He was also worried because the baby hadn’t moved all day. 

Crowley rushed to the bookshop as quickly as he could. He didn’t know what was wrong, but he needed to be there for his angel, especially since he hadn’t been there in so long. He burst through the door without knocking. 

“Aziraphale?” Crowley called. “Aziraphale, where are you?”

Aziraphale had heard his husband and he quickly ran out to him. This would be the first time Crowley would see him visibly pregnant. Aziraphale went right into Crowley’s arms and felt safe. 

Crowley squeezed his angel tightly before smothering him with kisses all over his face. He had missed his angel dearly, and now that he had him in his arms, he didn’t want to let go. “Oh, my love,” Crowley murmured. “I don’t know what happened, but I’m here now.”

Aziraphale wept happily, feeling the kisses adorn his face as he did the same to Crowley. “Don’t you dare let go of me. Please.” He let his hands touch Crowley since he could now that his husband was finally back in his grasp. 

“I wouldn’t dare dream of it,” Crowley murmured. “It hasn’t even crossed my mind.” He squeezed the angel, wishing that there was some way to bring them even closer together. He wished he could take Aziraphale everywhere he went. He hated leaving his angel for unknown spans of time. Hated it more than anything.

Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s neck and chin, sighing in content. He then decided it was time to back away to reveal his changing form.

Crowley’s eyes curiously landed on the baby bump. A smile broke across his face. He was starting to feel like the baby couldn’t possibly be real, but here was the proof. He placed his hand on the bump. “Oh my, there’s really a baby in there,” Crowley whispered. “My baby.” He closed his eyes to really absorb the moment.

“Your baby,” Aziraphale said it clear as ever as he leaned his head against Crowley’s. Their love created this life.

“I still can’t believe it,” Crowley said. “We’re actually going to be parents.” He took a deep breath. “It’s real. They’re real.” He began to move his thumb in circles. “There’s . . . they’re real.”

Aziraphale had deep circles under his eyes and his face paled. He thought he was hiding it well but was no match for his wiley husband. 

“Aziraphale, what’s wrong?” Crowley asked, concern lacing his voice. He reached for the angel’s hands.

“Nothing, my dear. You’re here now. You want some tea?” Aziraphale was trying to change the subject and failing.

Crowley shook his head. “This isn’t nothing.” He brought his hand to the angel’s face. “This is something. I’m your husband. You can tell me what’s troubling you.” 

Aziraphale closed his eyes, leaning into his touch, practically nuzzling into it. He was very touch-starved and it showed. 

“You’re avoiding the question,” Crowley said. 

There also weren’t any treats or snacks lurking about, like usual, in the shop. “Just a bit tired. Meeting in Heaven went awful. What’s the difference?”

“The difference is I’m here to support you,” Crowley said. “Now, tell me exactly what happened.”

Aziraphale explained what happened as he suddenly felt sick to his stomach because he hadn’t eaten anything already. 

“He’s  _ already _ noticed the weight gain?” Crowley asked in alarm. This wasn’t good they were only seventeen weeks in, had another twenty-three to go. He shook his head. “This isn’t good.” He looked back at the angel, seeing the queasy look on his face. “You’re not listening to him, right? You did still eat, right?”

“Not today, my love.” Aziraphale rubbed over his belly fondly. He loved this baby, but he couldn’t risk eating and gaining more weight to make his bump bigger. He felt so sad. 

“Aziraphale, you can’t just not eat,” Crowley said gently. He knew how much Gabriel could get to him, despite Aziraphale’s best efforts to not let him. “I mean, usually it’s fine, but you’ve got our little one who’s depending on you.”

“You think I don’t know that!” Aziraphale spat at him, obviously just upset about everything. “Oh . . . oh, Crowley, I’m so  _ so  _ sorry.” 

“S’all right, angel,” Crowley said. “I’d rather you take it out on me than on Gabriel.” He pulled his angel into his arms. He ran his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair. “How does food sound? We don’t have to go anywhere, I’ll just whip something up here.” He kissed the angel’s cheek. “I’m not going to let you say no, so you may as well say yes.”

“Yes, that’s alright. The baby hasn’t moved today.” Aziraphale finally brought that up as he switched positions so Crowley would be holding his belly and he would be against Crowley’s back.

“Are . . . are they supposed to?” Crowley asked. He really wasn’t sure, and the fact that he didn’t know made him feel guilty. It was yet another reminder that he couldn’t be there for Aziraphale and their child as much as he wanted to be. Crowley snapped his fingers to make food appear, not really caring what.

“They are. They’ve been starting to flutter about, but today . . . nothing.” Aziraphale frowned.

“Could it be because you haven’t eaten?” Crowley asked, holding up the food. He really didn’t know what it could be or if this was a bad thing. Maybe the baby had just found a comfortable position.

Aziraphale sat down and he was barely pecking at his food. It was obvious that he needed encouragement and praise. 

“Angel, I’m sure it’s nothing,” Crowley said. He put his hand back on Aziraphale’s belly. “We’ll figure out how to hide the baby from Heaven. Don’t worry about the weight. Just worry about doing what you can to keep the little one alive.” He bent down to kiss Aziraphale’s belly. “And since you’ve been moving, you need to move to show your mama that you’re ok,” Crowley whispered. “He’s worried about you.” He kissed Aziraphale’s belly again. 

Aziraphale found the energy to eat some more vigorously as he smiled watching Crowley be a father to their unborn little baby. He had never seen Crowley this way. He knew the demon loved children but to love on their precious one was much different “Don’t stop.” The angel said with a little bit of a mouthful.

Crowley smiled. "I love you, little one," he said. He thought for a moment, deciding that "little one" needed a proper nickname. "Apple," he decided. "You're my little Apple."

And then right under Crowley’s hands was the baby's first big kicks.

Crowley's eyes lit up. "Do you like that nickname then, Apple?" Crowley asked. He rubbed the spot where they'd kicked. "That didn't hurt, did it?" Crowley asked.

Aziraphale shook his head. “Those were the first big kicks. Oh Crowley the baby likes your voice.”

Crowley smiled. "See, I told you it was nothing. They were just saving up their energy today to do that." Crowley leaned closer to Aziraphale's belly. "You like my voice, hm, Apple?" He kissed the belly. He wasn't sure he would ever get over this feeling. "Do you like Daddy's voice?"

“Oh, my love I’m so happy.” Aziraphale's face looked so much better and he began to glow again.

"That's  _ wonderful _ , my darling," Crowley said. He sat up. "I'm glad to hear it." He kissed Aziraphale's cheek. "I do hate to see you so miserable."

“I’m so lonely without you,” Aziraphale admitted, holding onto his husband. 

“I know, my love,” Crowley said. “I know. I wish things could be different, but they can’t.” He shook his head. “If only we were human and not eternal beings. We could actually pick what we do with our lives.” He sighed. “But it will get better. Apple is the start of that. We will find a way.”


	3. Feigning Normal

The next morning, Crowley was the first to wake up. He smiled over at his angel. He was confident that he would have at least a week before the demons would start bothering him again, due to him having to figure out how to get the ball rolling on the whole underground project. He wished every morning could be like this. Waking up in the love of his life’s arms with no pressure to go anywhere or do anything. It was nice just being able to watch the angel sleep without having to wake him up to say goodbye. 

And of course, under the blankets, under the protective hands of Aziraphale was their unborn child. Aziraphale was practically doing everything alone, so it was nice that the demon could be here to help. 

Crowley lightly kissed the angel on the nose because he didn’t want to wake him up. He then got up and headed to the kitchen to prepare the angel a nice breakfast. He couldn’t be here often, but when he was, he was going to make sure that the angel ate well. Had to fuel the growth of their child with something. He decided to keep it simple because he didn’t want to overwhelm the angel with the sudden change in routine. 

Aziraphale was used to waking up in bed alone. He stretched as he woke up. “Mmmm Crowley?” Aziraphale suddenly remembered that he had stayed. “Crowley?” He was worried Crowley had left, so he quickly got his robe on. 

Crowley was blissfully unaware of Aziraphale’s thoughts. He was too focused on the task at hand and everything he was going to do for Aziraphale and their little Apple while he could be here. He knew that they wouldn’t be so lucky as to get time like this together again any time soon, so he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

Aziraphale could smell something from the kitchen. He followed his nose and relief washed through him when he saw Crowley.

Crowley sensed the angel’s presence and smiled before turning around. “Good morning, my love,” Crowley said.

“Oh, good morning, dear. What are you doing?” Aziraphale smiled going to wrap his arms around Crowley’s waist. 

“Making the mother of my child breakfast,” Crowley replied. He looked at the angel out of the corner of his eye. “I’ve got to do something to make up for the fact that I’ve been M.I.A. for the last few weeks. And I think we’ve got at least a week, if not longer than that before Hell is going to start looking back into my activities, so I can stay as long as you want me to.”

“Crowley, you’re not doing this because of guilt, is it?” Aziraphale frowned as he sat down. 

“Course not,” Crowley said. “This is what I’d be doing for you all the time if I could.” He dished a little bit of everything he’d prepared and a little bit of fruit on the plate and handed it to the angel. “I want my amazing husband to know that he is loved.”

Aziraphale smiled as he started on the fruit. “I do, dear. Part of me wishes this is how every morning could be. I’ve been feeling like a single parent lately.” He folded his hands. 

“That feeling makes a lot of sense,” Crowley said. “I really wish I could be around more too.” He shook his head. “But it’s alright. I’m here now, and I will be here for a while. At least, a while considering how often I usually get to stay.” He sighed and put his hand on Aziraphale’s belly. “I really wish I could just  _ be there  _ for you and Apple.”

“As long as you keep your vows you made at our wedding I cannot be upset with you.” Aziraphale had a hand on Crowley’s knee. 

"That was the whole point of them, angel," Crowley replied with a grin. "I'm forever going to be working on them and making sure I'm always doing the best I can for you. For you and for Apple."

Aziraphale began to kiss Crowley’s lips gently, parting his to deepen the kiss. Nine weeks was a long long time to be apart.  _ Especially _ when you were pregnant. 

Crowley smiled against the angel's lips. He loved the angel's fits of passion. 

Aziraphale somehow managed to be on Crowley’s lap as they continued to kiss.

"Oh, my love and mother of my baby," Crowley murmured. "Damn, I love you so much." He sighed happily.

“Father of my baby.” Aziraphale continued to kiss him and down his neck “Oh say how much you love me. 

"I love you," Crowley started. "I love you more than you'll ever know. I love you more than all of humanity and this entire planet and all the stars in the sky." He squeezed the angel. "I love you more than there are grains of sand on all of the beaches in the world or strands of grass on every lawn."

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley savoring each word that left his husband's lips as he ran his hands through Crowley’s short red locks of hair.

"You're the air that I breathe and the blood in my veins," Crowley continued. "The food in my stomach and the ground I walk on." Crowley closed his eyes in bliss. "I love you  _ so _ much and I cannot wait to meet Apple."

Aziraphale chuckled as he kept an arm around Crowley as he finished the rest of his breakfast. A song on the radio came on and Crowley wanted to dance with his two loves. 

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's hands. "Come in, my love. That can wait."

“What on earth are we doing?” Aziraphale looked up at his husband.

"Dancing!" Crowley exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around the angel. "Feel the music, my love."

Aziraphale just swayed with his husband gently letting the music wash over him. That he was here with Crowley now. 

Crowley smiled. "This . . . this is lovely. I wish I could stay here forever."

Aziraphale clinged to him, sighing “But we cannot.”

"Let's not think about that now," Crowley murmured. "I hate thinking about it." He dipped Aziraphale. "Let's just think about how incredibly happy we are right now and pretend for a minute that I don't have to leave, ever."

Aziraphale cupped his hand to Crowley’s cheek before leaning up to kiss him. 

"I love you," Crowley murmured.

Once Azirpahale came back up he suddenly trembled and his knees gave way with a gasp. 

"Angel? Angel, what's wrong?" He guided Aziraphale back to the chair. 

“Just felt suddenly lightheaded my darling.” Aziraphale grunted as he found his way back to the chair. 

"I'm sorry," Crowley said. "I got carried away I shouldn't have-"

“No! No, don’t you start. This has been amazing. No. Don't please.” Aziraphale put a finger to Crowley’s lips. 

Crowley took the angel's hand and kissed it. "Ok, I won't," Crowley said, though he still felt guilty about making Aziraphale dizzy. He really needed to be more careful with the angel now. He was pregnant, almost halfway to the end already. 

After breakfast was finished Aziraphale had changed into a lovely little blue turtleneck and tan pants. He looked rather radiant so warm and soft. 

Crowley smiled softly. "Look at you, my love. Radiant as ever." He even saw a soft glow.

Aziraphale gave a shy glance as he held his baby bump happy he could hold their child in front of Crowley.

Crowley approached the angel and put his hands on the bump on top of Aziraphale's hands. "Just  _ wow _ ." He squatted down so he could look at the bump more directly. "Hello in there, little Apple." Crowley pressed this forehead against Aziraphale's belly. "I love you, my child," he murmured.

With that, Aziraphale was weeping again at the sound of the way Crowley had called the child his. Well, they were, but Crowley had a way with words. Aziraphale placed his hand over Crowley’s “It's like nothing else exists for us right now.” 

"How the world should be," he murmured." He kissed the bump before righting himself. "As much as I wish it could be that way, I have a project I have to be working on. I figure you may as well know about it so you can stay out of the way."

“Stay out of the way? Does Hell still know I’m Earth side?” Aziraphale asked, holding close to Crowley’s hand.

"They do," Crowley said. "I'm . . . I'm working with the subway system," Crowley said. "Giving Satan both the M25 and the underground. I happened to notice that as it sits now, it is very similar to a satanic rune. Just needs a little . . . adjusting."

Aziraphale knew what he was getting into when he fell in love with Crowley, so he just nodded his head. “It’s safe with me dear, never fear."

"Right, yes, that." He shook his head. He really didn't want to do it. Doing it involved a lot of temptations and things that he didn't want to do. He didn't want to work for Hell, but if he didn't, he would risk looking suspicious. Without the humans planning anything for themselves that he could simply take credit for, he had to come up with his own plans to keep himself out of trouble with down below.

Aziraphale remembered that he hadn’t been given any new assignments but he didn’t mind. He was so done with Heaven. He didn’t want to fall but he felt completely trapped.

Crowley sighed and created a mental checklist of all the stuff he was going to have to do to get his plan to work. It was a lot more complicated than he'd hoped it would be, which left him with less time with Aziraphale to get everything rolling, but he wasn't going to start all that now. 

"What were you thinking on a nursery?" Crowley asked to change the subject. "We may as well start thinking about it now while you're not completely useless to help with it."

Aziraphale happily cuddled into his arm “I want a starry sky my love. With galaxies and stars and night clouds with the moon.”

Crowley smiled. "That sounds wonderful," he said, closing his eyes to imagine it. "I helped build the stars, you know."

“That’s why I suggested it.”

"I think it's a lovely idea. Should we start it? I just cannot wait to have more proof that we're actually going to be parents." He gently patted Aziraphale's belly. "Apple is going to have the best nursery in the entire world."

Aziraphale felt a big kick and he smiled fondly “Oh...oh my.”

"Strong little one, aren't you, Apple," Crowley murmured, rubbing the spot that was kicked.

“Crowley . . . oh god Crowley . . .” Aziraphale had a sudden realization.

"What's wrong?" Crowley asked in concern. "Is something the matter? Anything I can do for you?"

“Two heart beats.” And the angel looked afraid.

"What are you talking about?" Crowley asked. 

“Twins.”

Crowley furrowed his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

“You can feel them. It explains why the movement is so much stronger suddenly, why I’m appearing larger. That’s why Gabriel noticed my weight gain. There’s two beautiful babies we made.”

"How can you be so sure?" Crowley asked. "Maybe Apple is just . . . a big baby." The thought of twins terrified Crowley. It would be that much harder to hide the pregnancy and to hide them once they arrived if there were two. 

“Please Crowley . . . you have to trust me. I know the difference.” Aziraphale was trying to convey how serious he was.

" _ How? _ " Crowley asked. "This is your first pregnancy.  _ How _ ?" He wasn't angry, simply in shock of the news that there might be two children growing within Aziraphale.

“Crowley, you should be able to use your powers. This isn’t a joke, why would you dare think that!” Aziraphale was close to getting too worked up again. 

Crowley took a deep breath. He felt in the verge of hyperventilating and wanted to end that real quick. "You're right, angel. You're right." He shook his head. "I just . . ." He took another deep breath. "How about we do that and actually find out." He said, though he had a suspicion that Aziraphale was right.

Aziraphale had laid down on the sofa closing his eyes. All he had was Crowley. He needed Crowley to believe him.

Crowley closed his eyes and zeroed in on the baby's energy. "Oh Satan help us," Crowley murmured. 

“What’s wrong?” Aziraphale asked worried something bad happened. 

"Nothing, it's just . . . you're right. It isn't just Apple in there. We have . . . you're having twins."

“The other baby needs a nickname.” Aziraphale cradled his belly more knowing there were two little loves inside growing.

Crowley's head was spinning too much for him to think of a proper nickname for his second baby.  _ We're having two _ . His heart was racing and he felt himself start to hyperventilate. "Give us mercy," Crowley whispered under his breath. A single pregnancy was going to be hard enough to hide from the higher ups. But a twin one? That was asking the impossible.

Aziraphale saw the way his husband looked “I’m so sorry.” Aziraphale decided to get up and walk away with his heart saddened. 

"No, Aziraphale, wait," Crowley said. He took a deep breath. "Two is  _ amazing _ news. It really is. I'm just . . . terrified. Two is harder to hide than one."

“Then I’ll have to do a damn good job won’t I?” Aziraphale wanted to be good at  _ one _ thing and if this was the one thing, so be it. 

"I suppose," Crowley said. "How do you plan to do that? They're going to get suspicious if all of a sudden you change your attire."

“I’ll say I was going for a more modern aesthetic.” Aziraphale said simply. 

"I . . . I guess. But even a change in clothes only goes so far." He shook his head. "What are we going to do with  _ two _ ?" He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He wanted to be excited at the fact of twins, but there were so many other things he had to worry about that he just couldn't.

“I never intended to cause you such grief and distress. I see it in your eyes. You've been so strong but I know you’re struggling as well.” Aziraphale rested his head against Crowley’s. 

"I love you," Crowley said. "And I love the . . . the twins too." He sighed. "There's just too much to worry about now for us to have kids. I don't regret it and I'm not going anywhere. It's just . . . harder than it needs to be."

Aziraphale didn’t know what else to say so he nodded and prayed the Almighty would show mercy on their children’s behalf.

"Banana," Crowley said.

Aziraphale smiled once again hearing their other child had a fruit name as well. 

"I just don't want you thinking that I don't love you or the twins. I do." He kissed the bump twice. Once for each baby. "I'm just terrified of what's to happen when we're found out."

“Like you have been saying all day let’s pretend that this is our normal.” Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s cheek.

"Right, yes." Crowley nodded. "Yes, you're right." He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale's belly. "Hello, dears. My lovely Apple and Banana. I'm  _ so _ excited to have found out there's two of you." Crowley closed his eyes and tried to let his worries melt away. "Daddy loves you very much. So does your mommy."

With that, two little sets of tiny feet kicked right back at their daddy.

  
  



	4. Caught

Thirteen weeks later, Aziraphale was hanging out in the bookshop, dusting for the first time in years. He no longer felt the desire to open the place, so he no longer felt the need to keep it dirty. Besides, opening the door invited people in. People tended to be quite rude about the fact that he was a male-presenting person who was very clearly pregnant. 

Aziraphale happily dusted feeling his beautiful babies kicking. “Mama hasn’t dusted in quite some time, beautiful ones. Oh you’re getting so big and strong. You’re the pieces of your daddy I get to have when he’s away.”

The front door of the bookshop burst open unexpectedly. Aziraphale was certain he'd locked the door.

“I’m sorry we are closed.” Aziraphale kept his back to the door to be safe.

"Aziraphale." It was Gabriel's voice.

Aziraphale turned around to his boss and his hands dropped. “Gabriel, what do I owe the pleasure? Didn’t we just have a meeting two weeks ago?”

Gabriel stared at Aziraphale in disgust. "I think you know why I'm here. How could you not?"

Aziraphale furrowed his brows “Gabriel you are my boss, but in my home you are just a nobody on the street. Unless I can help you with something, depart please.”

"So you really don't know anything about a particular demon," Gabriel snorted. "A demon named . . . Crowley, perhaps."

“I’ve been keeping him away from Heavenly plans. Yes I’m aware of his wiley ways.” He folded his arms. 

"I have evidence that suggests you have a  _ different _ sort of relationship with the demon," Gabriel replied.

Aziraphale felt his heart stop as he had to protect his husband now. “Why because I pretend to be nice? Gabriel, a relationship is so much more than pleasant conversation.”

"You're right," Gabriel replied. "It is. Perhaps an invite to a Shakespearean play," Gabriel handed the photograph to Aziraphale. "Or maybe some meetings In a park. You're standing  _ awfully _ close in this one." Gabriel handed Aziraphale a picture from the day Aziraphale had announced his pregnancy to Crowley.

Aziraphale clutched the photos in his hands. If he could just protect the babies and Crowley he would be happy. Maybe he would get a bad write up as long as they didn’t suspect pregnancy “Demons don’t understand space.” Aziraphale lost his confidence.. 

"Perhaps not," Gabriel admitted. "But  _ demons _ not understanding space doesn't explain this." Gabriel handed Aziraphale a photo from his and Crowley's wedding. "Now, I'm not sure you can come up with any excuse for this one. I've got more, but I think you're well informed on why you're being arrested."

Aziraphale went into panic mode “Leave me alone! You need to leave! I’m not letting you hurt him! I love him, yes! I’m in love with him! But you know what? He’s shown me more love than any of you who claim to be angels have!” Aziraphale was heaving and crying.

" _ Admitting _ to consorting to the enemy." Gabriel tutted. "My dear boy, you have made a mistake." He looked over his shoulder. "Sandalphon?" Sandalphon came out from where he was hiding, a wicked grin adorning his face.

“I will never regret loving my husband!” Aziraphale yelled in their faces. 

"Well, you won't have long." Gabriel tilted his head towards Aziraphale. Sandalphon took that as his cue and began to move towards Aziraphale. "We don't do too kindly to  _ traitors. _ "

Aziraphale knew he was going to be killed but oh not his beautiful little babies. They could have a chance and he had to come clean. He fell to his knees “Don't hurt my babies! Please don’t hurt my babies!”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Babies?" He asked. "Is that what that whole thing is about?" Gabriel gestured to Aziraphale's obviously pregnant belly. Gabriel laughed. "What  _ did _ n't you do with the demon?" Gabriel asked.

Aziraphale placed his hands protectively around his little ones. “They were made in love. They’re my children. Mine! They’re alive and beautiful.” Aziraphale felt his babies kicking. 

"Too bad their parent is a traitor," Gabriel said. "Sandalphon, end this madness." 

"With pleasure," he replied. One hit to Aziraphale's head effectively knocked him out.

***

Of course once Heaven found out Hell found out as well. Beezlebub summoned Crowley. 

"What can I do for you, Beelzebub?" Crowley asked. "I was quite in the middle of working hard on that project I pitched to you a while back."

“Ah, Crowley, you’ll be happy to learn that angel Aziraphale won’t be a threat to you any longer,” she started out just as a normal meeting would. “Heaven was not pleased with him and they’re deciding what to do with him. Apparently he betrayed them.”

"Oh, that's shocking news," Crowley said, feigning confidence. "I'll be glad to be rid of him. Moved my project along a lot better. He was quite getting in the way-"

“It appears you seem to have encountered him more than we had been expecting.” She sat up in her chair and she flung the photos at him but not the wedding one yet. 

"Well, you see, like I said, he was quite in my way," Crowley replied, not bothering to look at the pictures."But to hear that he's no longer going to be an issue, that's wonderful."

“Yes but last I checked they didn’t marry angels.” She threw the wedding pic in his face.

Crowley stared at the photo. He was caught. Aziraphale was surely caught too. "The twins," he whispered under his breath, "fuck." He took a deep breath to try and recenter his thoughts. "You're mistaken on what that ceremony means," Crowley tried. "See, that ceremony is a sign of the highest disrespect."

Beelzebub slapped him across the face and Ligur held him back. “I’m not stupid, Crowley. Are you the father of the children in that angel's womb?”

"You know about them?" Crowley asked. He was already caught, and there wasn't a way he could weasel his way out of this one.

“Are you the father?!” She stood up and yelled at him trying to get an answer. 

"I . . . I uh plead the fifth," Crowley said.

“Well then I guess it doesn’t matter when the children are put to death alongside the whore angel.” She said knowing it would get Crowley to answer. 

Crowley felt his heart shatter. The weight of the world fell on his shoulders and he collapsed. "No," he whispered. "No, no, no." He punched the floor. "Those babies are innocent. They haven't done anything to you or to Heaven. Leave them  _ out _ of this."

“Then you are the father.” Beelzebub said once more as she kicked him. 

"And what of it?" Crowley said. "What of it?" He was shaking. His throat was closing up and tears burned at his eyes. "Haven't you ever found something that makes you happy?" He punched the floor again. "Fuck, of course you haven't. You've got your little passe of demons. You don't have to worry about anything." He wiped the tears away from his face. "You leave them alone. I will kill every demon in Hell if they are born so much as missing a toe."

“Here’s what we are going to do, Crowley.” She began “You’re not going to be captured. In fact you’re going to walk away from this very place very much alive.”

Hastur appeared with a grin “Killing you would put you out of your misery and why bother when you can live forever knowing the angel will be dead, and the children will be molded into soldiers.”

"You stay the  _ fuck _ away from my kids," Crowley spat. "They have no business with you."

“Enough. Goodbye Crowley. We don’t want anything else to do with you. Enjoy eternity knowing you caused the death of your beloved” she laughed as he was being escorted out.

  
  


"You have not heard the last of me!" Crowley shouted over his shoulder. "You  _ will _ be sorry." The demons shoved him out, causing him to stumble. He didn't have the strength to stop himself, so he tumbled to the ground. "No . . ." Crowley murmured. "They can't . . . They won't." He shook his head and curled himself into a ball. He was alone and his husband was gone. About to be killed. "I can't let anything happen to them," Crowley murmured. "It's my job to protect them. They're my kids and he's my husband." He shook his head. "And I've absolutely failed them."

***

Up in Heaven, Aziraphale was locked up. He was curled against the bed as he sobbed. He was pregnant, scared, alone and about to die. He would never get to know his children. He wouldn’t say goodbye to Crowley.

"Have anything to say for yourself, you traitor?" One of the guards taunted. "Not such a perfect angel after all."

Aziraphale didn’t even look up “Go away. Please I want to be alone with my children.”

"Oh, oh, the traitor wants some  _ respect _ now, does he?" The guards snickered. "Fine. We'll give you five minutes." Aziraphale heard the footsteps walking away.

Aziraphale wiped his eyes and he pulled his shirt up to not have anything between him and his children. Or at least as least as little as was possible. “Hello, beautiful loves. It’s . . . it’s Mommy. I . . . I know you must have sensed a lot of fear from me. But I’m not afraid. I’m so so sorry that I won’t get to hold you, to kiss your cheeks, to sing you lullabies, and to see the wonderful beings you will become. I don’t regret you. I never will. And one day if you ever find out about me. I hope you’ll know I died loving you with every last drop in my corporation. My . . . my children.” Aziraphale rubbed over his twins hoping he would feel anything from them.

One of them kicked his hand. The other pushed on his belly with their hand.

“My darlings. I love you so much. And your daddy loves you. Know how much your parents loved each other.” Aziraphale rubbed over them some more savoring every last second. 

The twins moved again, as if responding to their mother's voice.

“I love you . . . I love you my angels.” Aziraphale whispered for them to hear “I only hope you love me.” 

For the first time ever, the twins sent their mother a flash of love. They didn't understand what was going on, but they knew they needed to do that much.

Aziraphale cried silently in relief knowing that he felt love from his children. He could die peacefully. His heart ached for their father. Their father who, while being kept alive, would also never see them. Perhaps they would gather the demon for the birth just to torture him more, but he, too, would never meet the children. Never kiss their little faces or hug them while they cry. Never know what ever turned up of his children. Aziraphale knew that Crowley was probably hearing the news at that very moment, and his heart ached all the more. He wished he could be by Crowley's side. He  _ needed  _ Crowley here to assure him that everything would be alright. 

But everything would not be alright. 

Aziraphale's life was set to end the moment that the twins were born. The twins were to be taken away from him, one given to Heaven and the other to Hell to create soldiers out of them.

The cruel decision was made to keep Aziraphale until he delivered. Once the twins were delivered, he would be immediately burned in holy fire. He wouldn’t get any chance to bond with them. They would be turned into mortal enemies. To never know love and especially never know their parents' undying love for each other. 

***

Crowley’s mind was remembering the touch of his husband. The way he smiled and the way he held his belly in that light blue turtleneck. The way he had dreamed of a starry sky nursery. And how he wanted to be free. The only memory Crowley would have of his twins was feeling them move and kick.

"It's not fair," he grunted. "There's nothing wrong with love. Why is it such a betrayal to love? To love an angel, the most beautiful being alive. To love my children and everything they were supposed to be. To love life on Earth and prefer it to the hell that is my life." He shook his head, unable to contain his anger. "I never  _ asked _ to fall. All I ever did was ask questions! And now look at me." He balled his hands into fists and punched the floor. "We have done nothing wrong. We've been doing our jobs, despite our tie to the other side. Why can't they see that and let us be?" Crowley wiped the tears from his eyes. "They're  _ my _ children. Beelzebub and fucking Gabriel don't have the right to decide what happens to them. They're  _ our _ s."

“Crowley. Once son of the most high.” A bright light had shown down upon him. 

Crowley put his face to the floor and blocked the light out to his best ability. The light was mocking his pain. He wanted none of it.

Someone was gently petting his hair “Rise my child. It has been a very long time.”

"Fuck off," Crowley spat. 

“You do not know who I am.” She was speaking softly to him.

"I know  _ exactly _ who you are. And I told you to  _ fuck off _ ." Crowley said. "You are cruel, that's what you are."

She made Crowley look her in the eyes. She had assumed her human form with long flowing red hair and blue eyes “Crowley, I believe in free will. You think I have not been observing all of this time, child.”

"Yeah. You've been watching and laughing at our misery. Or rather laughing at how happy we were knowing you were taking it all away." He shook Her off of him. "I don't care who you think you are. I don't want anything to do with you."

“I have foreseen everything before it has happened. And I know the future still.” She kept her voice calm but soothing. 

"Yeah, well, I don't have a future worth a damn, so if you would  _ kindly _ fuck off like I've asked three times now. Leave me alone to my misery."

“You of little faith.” She did in fact smile before the bright light took her away. 

"You of little faith," Crowley mocked. "Yeah, well, maybe I'd believe a bit more if I wouldn't have fallen for no reason, and if my husband wasn't set to die as soon as our children are born and our children weren't going to be born to be slaves of Heaven and Hell.  _ Fuck off. _ "

***

Despite being locked away there was a certain guard Aziraphale had never seen before who brought him tons of food. Heaven never had food, so this was a rarity. “You are so kind to me, thank you.” The angel took the tray from Her again.

"You're welcome, my child." She replied.

“Heaven hasn’t had food in well, ever I don’t know where you found this fresh substance.” Aziraphale began to eat for his children.

"I have my ways to make things come to fruit," She replied. "Everything does happen for a reason."

“I used to believe that. But now I don’t think so.” Aziraphale looked so broken-hearted. 

"Oh, but it's true!" She replied. "There is a reason for everything. You just may never know the reason."

“I am afraid I don’t think having babies live without their parents is a "everything happens for a reason" situation.” Aziraphale sniffled.

"You must place trust in the system," She stated simply. "Everything works out for those who are good."

“Thank you for the food.” He answered back harshly but still sounded sad. The end was nigh and it was staring him down.


	5. Bringing Hell to Heaven

Aziraphale was 30 weeks when he was taken prisoner, and he was 35 weeks now. He was huge as a house of course with carrying twins to be expected. The only reason he didn’t feel completely zonked was because of the kind guard who brought him tons of food to nourish himself and his unborn twins. She also started bringing him fresh clothes as well as the ones he wore when captured no longer fit.

He really didn't know who she was or why she was being so kind to him despite his incoming doom, but he was grateful for it. She was his only comfort in his final days alive. Not that it was much comfort.

Back down on earth, a broken-hearted Crowley was working on the nursery in honor of the twins and his sweet husband.

He felt it was the only thing that would keep him going. After all, it was entirely his fault. If only he hadn't fallen in love with the angel on the wall of Eden. If only he hadn't asked Aziraphale to partake in a secret marriage and arranged meetings. If only he hadn't lain with the angel. None of this would be happening. He slammed the paintbrush back into the paint bucket, not caring if the paint got all over the floor. 

"I'm so sick of this stupid system. I never asked to be a demon. I never asked for the angel to walk into my life. And yet You still punish me for it. Why?" He sat down in the corner of the room and pulled his knees up to his chest. "All I wanted was to be  _ hap _ py. Is that too much to manage?"

Then a wonderful idea came into the demon's mind . . .a wonderful, dreadful idea. And a voice to confirm it spoke “You will have access to Heaven, my child. It will not burn you.” She said.

"That's crazy though," Crowley murmured. "I can't just . . ." _ But why not? It isn't as though you have anything left to lose. They're already taking your husband and your children? The worst that could happen is they'd kill you and is that really such a bad thing? _ Crowley stood up. Aziraphale was only thirty-five weeks. That meant that he probably still had time before the twins would arrive. He just had to act now.

In his cell, Aziraphale was feeling a lot of pressure which he thought was normal at this stage of pregnancy. What he didn’t expect were the cramps. He closed his eyes breathing feeling them come. But they started to come frequently and it dawned on him he was in labor. Something else came to mind. If he labored quietly, he could birth his twins and get to meet them after all. So this was his plan. He hoped he could keep composure. 

"I know, my loves," Aziraphale whispered. "You'll be here soon." 

Crowley gathered everything he thought he would need to storm Heaven. It was mostly a lot of gut confidence, but it wasn't as if he couldn't fake that. He was  _ storming  _ Heaven. He laughed at the absurdity of it. He didn't even have a plan. He didn't know where they'd be keeping Aziraphale, and he didn't know what he'd have to do to get there. What he did know was he wasn't going to sit quietly while his husband was off stuck somewhere waiting for his life to end.

In Heaven, Gabriel was getting a report from the guards. “Has the angel gone into labor yet?”

"No sir," one of the guards replied. "That's quite the harsh process. And he's been quiet all morning."

"Alert me the moment he goes," Gabriel said as he walked away.

There was suddenly quite the rumbling in heaven....almost like an earthquake. “There’s been a breach!” Sandalphon was running to inform Gabriel. 

"Oh, good lord, when will he realize he's  _ lost _ ," Gabriel muttered, already having a suspicion of who it might be. "What does he think he's going to do? Take on the entirety of Heaven?" He laughed. "Get the holy water ready."

Aziraphale was beginning to underestimate how hard being quiet in labor was to be. The contractions were hurting him something. “Oh . . . oh babies please don’t let Mama make noise.” He groaned very softly. “Ohhh Crowley . . . you’re supposed to be here.” He cried quietly.

Crowley heard the clank of armor before he saw the battalion of angels surging towards him. Rage flowed through his veins and he prepared a ball of hellfire for the moment he saw the bastards. He did not even care anymore how many angels had to be hurt for him to get Aziraphale back. 

The bodies of the battalion were flung along the walls, the floor, and blood was smeared on the ground as Crowley began to show his true demonic powers. The guards from Aziraphale's cell left to attend the depleting army. 

"You  _ bastards _ !" Crowley yelled, creating a ring of hellfire around him. "How  _ dare _ you get in the way of our happiness." He blasted any angel who got too close. It didn't matter. Anyone who fought against him now was getting in the way of his happily ever after, and each one of them had a hand in keeping Aziraphale imprisoned.

Aziraphale took this opportunity to be louder as he felt with painful contractions “Ahhhhh!!!!” Aziraphale could finally let out the noise to deal with it as he hugged the ground swaying. This was turning out to be more painful than he'd anticipated. He was an angel for pity's sake. 

"You brainwashed idiots," Crowley spat. "How can you follow so unquestioned. Didn't you ever wonder why everyone who thought anything different was  _ forced into Hell _ ? It's not right! It's not just! And it  _ certainly  _ isn't doing anything for the 'greater good' and you're stupid if you think it is!"

"Crowley, stop this!" Gabriel shouted. 

Aziraphale was holding his belly as he was breathing through labor scared and alone he felt like hours had gone by and nothing was happening.

_ This absolute fucking  _ bastard.  _ Thinking he has any right over me right now _ , Crowley thought. He stepped out of his ring of fire so he could face Gabriel directly. He wanted to listen to him scream as he burned. He prepared a fireball. 

"What are you going to do?" Gabriel asked. "Even if you incinerate me, there are ten  _ million _ angels standing by to fight. There is only  _ one  _ of you." Crowley grit his teeth. "Even if you managed to fight us all, what are you going to do then? You don't know where Aziraphale is."

An angel in an attempt to hopefully be spared blurted out, “He's in holding room cell 350 fifth floor!!” She was cowering in fear on the floor. 

"Is that right?" Crowley asked, turning his attention back to Gabriel. He walked across the room to the angel and pulled her off the ground. "Is she telling the truth?"

“Yes, she is.” Gabriel used the opportunity to get ready to throw holy water on the demon but Crowley was too quick for the snarky archangel. He blasted Gabriel before he even had the chance to say or do anything else. He watched with glee as Gabriel melted and faded from existence. Crowley dropped the angel and took off running. He had what he needed. 

Aziraphale was gripping the bed in his cell as he did what he could with the pain. Maybe he was actually dying from this. Maybe he wouldn’t get to meet them after all. The guards didn’t come back, so he kept crying out. Once Crowley got to the 5th floor he heard him. Aziraphale was alive!

"Aziraphale! Aziraphale, I'm here!" Crowley darted down the hall until he found cell 350. "Oh, my angel." He felt the tears burning his eyes.

Aziraphale didn’t see Crowley but he heard him “I’m going insane! You’re not here!” Aziraphale was sobbing against the bed.

Crowley burst into the room and saw the angel leaning up against the bed. "Aziraphale!" He sobbed. He ran right up to the angel and took him into his arms, kissing every inch of him he could. "Oh, lord, I thought I'd lost you," he whispered.

Aziraphale realized Crowley was in fact here and he sobbed with him touching anywhere he could. “Oh! Oh my, Crowley! Darling!” He sobbed so loud from pain but also from the fact his husband was holding him. Holding him and the babies.

"Aziraphale," Crowley murmured again, burying his face in the angel's neck. He squeezed him tight before forcing the angel to turn around. He put his hands on Aziraphale's belly. "And the twins?" He took a deep breath. He sighed when he felt them move. "Oh, lord, you're all ok." Crowley brought the angel into another hug, the best he could do with the twins in the way.

Aziraphale had a contraction as he dug his hands into Crowley’s shoulders.

"What's wrong, angel?" Crowley asked, the sensation pulling him out of his high from seeing the angel.

“I’m in labor, Crowley.” Aziraphale whimpered, “I have been for hours.” He took a deep breath. 

"We need to get out of here," Crowley said. "I am not letting my children be born in hell," he said. He squeezed the angel before letting go. "Ok, right." He shook his head. "Game plan. There are ten million angels out there who want us both dead." He took a deep breath. "You're in labor, so you're not going to be able to help me." He closed his eyes. "Right . . . how to do this?"

Aziraphale shook his head “Just leave me here. I’ll take my punishment and the babies can go with you.” Aziraphale cried into Crowley as he was saddened once more.

"As if I would even consider the  _ possibility _ ," Crowley said. "I already lost you once. I am  _ not _ doing that again."

“Heaven has a back entrance only I know about. We can go through there.” Aziraphale squeezed Crowley’s hand, he never thought he would feel him again. 

Crowley nodded. "That could work." He squeezed the angel's hand right back. "Ok. Lead the way."

Aziraphale gently pulled his husband along walking slowly. Well, more like waddling. They got pretty far before Aziraphale had a contraction. “Ohhhhh no.” He whooshed out a breath.

"It's alright, angel. Breathe. We're almost home free." Crowley took a couple of breaths with the angel. "In and out. That's it, angel. You've got this."

Aziraphale had his arms around Crowley’s waist as he groaned into his husband's shoulders. 

"That's it. Easy does it," Crowley murmured.

Aziraphale whimpered as he felt he could move again. Crowley was holding his angel’s back for support. 

"Ready?" Crowley asked once the angel's grip had eased up.

“Yes, darling.” Aziraphale waddled alongside his husband he was cuddling into his chest as they moved. Aziraphale was crying because he had missed him so much.

Crowley ran his fingers through the angel's hair. He was still trying to process the fact that Aziraphale was alive and well. The twins were going home with them. The hell the Beelzebub had promised  _ wasn _ 't coming true. "I love you," Crowley whispered. 

“I love you,” Aziraphale whispered and the two of them stopped to finally have that kiss. A deep kiss of promise and eternal love. 

Crowley smiled. "We'd better keep going. Who knows who's following us."

“Right.” Aziraphale waddled as they were approaching the exit and there was someone there and Crowley immediately fluffed out his wings standing in front of the mother of his children. 

"I thought I told you to fuck off," Crowley growled. "There's nothing you can say to make up for any of this."

“And as I said you of little faith. Who do you think let you storm heaven? Who do you think clothed and fed your husband while he was captured? Who do you think created this secret passage to Earth and kept it hidden from all but Aziraphale?” She revealed her face. 

"That doesn't make up for anything," Crowley hissed. "You shouldn't have let this happen to begin with."

“You need to get going.” She stood out of the way of their exit. 

Crowley shot one last glare at Her before storming out of Heaven. He didn't care that She had done all that stuff to care for the angel. She had the power to stop it. To let them off on their own this whole time, and yet She didn't. Everything She did was just to undo the stain She'd left in their lives.

They were out of Heaven and Crowley had miracled them back to the bookshop. Aziraphale needed to be tended to as he was in dirty clothes from the sweat. And be ready for the arrival of their babies.

"Let's get you into something a little more comfortable," Crowley murmured. "Unless you'd prefer a bath. I can get you a bath ready if you would like a water birth."

Aziraphale shook his head. “I want my nightgown.” Aziraphale had been through a lot of trauma being locked up. He needed to feel he could trust someone.

"Of course," Crowley murmured. He darted across the room to grab it and brought it back to the angel. "Let's ease you out of this, ok?" Crowley grabbed the bottom of the shirt. "Nice and slow," he said, gently pulling the shirt off of the angel. He smiled at the bare bump before leaning over and kissing it. "Soon," Crowley murmured. "You will be here soon." He helped Aziraphale out of his pants and into the nightgown. "That's better," Crowley murmured.

Aziraphale cried again. “I was going to die Crowley . . . I was going to die alone and without any love.” He tried to not sob.

"Shh, I know, angel. Let's not think about that now. We have more pressing matters at hand." He put his hand on Aziraphale's belly. "But everything is going to be ok now. I won't let anything happen to you ever again."


	6. The Hardest Hello

“Deep breath for me," Crowley murmured. He counted softly. "Now let it out." He kissed the angel. "Good, good. You're doing well, Aziraphale. Keep breathing for me."

Aziraphale was in Crowley’s legs on the bed. The mood was very calm thanks to all the candles Crowley lit. Aziraphale was breathing deeply through contractions. He was here with his husband. They were alive and together. 

Crowley squeezed the angel's hand, beyond grateful to be here at this moment. He didn't think he was going to get to have this but here they were. "We're going to be parents!" Crowley said. "Whenever they decide to start descending." He kissed Aziraphale's temple. "They're finally coming."

  
  


Aziraphale felt a gush in between his legs “Oh dear.” He knew what it was. The first baby's waters had broken.

"Oh, would you look at that," Crowley said. He snapped his fingers to make the mess go away. "That must mean they're getting close, right?" Crowley asked.

“I would hope considering an entire day has passed.” Aziraphale leaned back into Crowley feeling a contraction coming “Crowley! Crowley!” He panicked.

"Shh, it's alright,I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," Crowley murmured. He kissed the angel's temple. "Just breathe for me." Crowley guided Aziraphale on the deep breathing techniques he'd learned by watching videos when he had to be away from the angel.

Aziraphale followed along with his husband as he breathed, keeping a hand over his belly to feel his babies to make sure they were okay. “Mmmmm oh babies...our babies.”

Crowley smiled. "Yeah," he said. "Our little Apple and Banana." He placed a hand over Aziraphale's belly.

Aziraphale didn’t know how much longer he could hang on for he was so exhausted. He needed the babies to come soon.

Crowley sensed the angel's exhaustion. "I know, love. I know." He kissed the angel's temple. "I wish I could do something to help. Or take over for a while so you could have a break."

Two hours later and Aziraphale was groaning very very loudly. He was very close to delivering the first baby. Crowley never heard the angel quite like this.

"You've got this, Aziraphale," Crowley said. "You're doing incredibly well, my love!"

“Ohhh! Crowley so much pressure I think I have to push!” Aziraphale whimpered as sweat adorned his forehead. 

"I'll check for you," Crowley said. He circled around to the base of the bed to have a look. He smiled. "I think you're right," he replied. "On the next one you've got to hold for ten."

Aziraphale took a deep breath and he began to bear down with Crowley counting loudly for him. 

"That's a good angel," Crowley said once Azirpahale let off. He rubbed the angel's leg, trying to be comforting.

Aziraphale began to bleed a little bit and the demon hoped this wouldn’t be a prelude of what was to come.

"Oh lord," Crowley murmured, trying to find something to stop the bleeding.The first baby was crowning in seconds they would be parents. "Baby Apple is almost here," Crowley said. "Just a little bit more!"

Aziraphale pushed and yelled to help get the rest of the baby out. 

"That's it angel!" Crowley cheered. "Let it all out." One more push and baby Apple was in his arms. "We have ourselves a boy!" Crowley murmured, bringing him over so Aziraphale could see him.

The little boy wailed his lungs out. Oh was he a tiny thing being a twin. Aziraphale looked out of it and he didn’t know the baby was born. 

Crowley squeezed the angel's hand to try to get him to come to a little more. Both because he deserved to know about the birth of their son and the fact that there was still another baby that needed to be born. 

"You did good, Mama," Crowley murmured. "You've delivered half of our children."

Aziraphale looked down at the little wailing baby. “Hello sweet boy. You look like your daddy, oh yes.” He kissed his head of matted hair.

"Do you want to hold him or do you want to hold off until Banana is here too?" Crowley asked. 

“I wanna hold him . . . I wanna know my son.” Aziraphale was out of breath. 

Crowley smiled and gently lowered their son to his chest. Suddenly, he was hit with a wave of emotions. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to be here. Aziraphale was supposed to be giving birth in Heaven and preparing for the end. He felt tears burning his eyes. He tried to blink them away, but it didn't work. He squeezed Aziraphale's hand again.

Aziraphale was tracing his little boy's cheek. Here he was getting to bond and get to know this precious gift mewling at his chest. 

"It's incredible," Crowley murmured. "Even knowing you were pregnant, it's weird to actually see a baby come out if you. Weirder still to have held the baby.  _ Our _ baby."

Aziraphale's second water had broken and the angel winced. “Your sibling wants to join us.” He whispered to the baby boy not taking his eyes off him.

Crowley snapped away the mess. "Shall I take him so you can focus on our second little one?" Crowley asked. 

“Mmhm. Please be gentle, he's so much smaller than I thought.” Aziraphale let his hands down for Crowley to take him. 

"Well, he is technically preterm," Crowley said. " _ And  _ he's a twin." He gently lifted the baby off of Aziraphale's chest."Yes you are, aren't you little one," he cooed at the baby. He rocked him gently as he headed back to the end of the bed to help coach for Banana and to watch for more bleeding.

And unfortunately there was a bit more bleeding than before with the first baby. “How am I to do this a second time?” Aziraphale sounded weaker. 

"I'm not sure," Crowley answered honestly. "Though She wouldn't have given us twins if She didn't think you could do it." Crowley didn't believe it in the slightest, but he knew that the angel still held a lot of faith. He found a clean bit of cotton and placed it to try to stop the bleeding.

Aziraphale wanted his sweet baby boy back on his chest. He could hear him mewling. “Shhhh Mama's here, darling.” He tried to sooth him but he had the other twin to deliver.

"Aziraphale, focus," Crowley said gently. "You've still got another baby in you."

Aziraphale was groaning through a contraction but he was bleeding still. 

  
  


"Shit, that's a lot of blood and it can't get it to stop," Crowley murmured, hoping Aziraphale wouldn't overhear. "I can't even see where it's coming from." He shook his head and attempted a miracle. He didn't know if it would work due to his demonic energy.

Aziraphale reached for Crowley’s hand “‘m cold my dear.”

Crowley walked where he could reach the angel's hand and squeezed it. "I can get you a blanket," Crowley said, "though I'm not sure how much good it would do with your legs having to be splayed like that to get the baby out."

Aziraphale would be grateful for any warmth at this point as baby number two was close to coming.

Crowley grabbed a blanket off the floor and placed it on the angel, careful to keep it out of the way. It probably wasn't going to help much, but it was better than nothing. He kissed the angel's temple. "You're doing incredibly well," Crowley murmured before heading back to the foot of the bed to check the status of the baby.

Shortly after Aziraphale was grunting as if he had to push. “Crowley pressure I feel burning!” He groaned. 

"That's it love, just keep those pushes coming," Crowley said. "I can see the head." Crowley put his hand on Aziraphale's leg because it was starting to sag.

“Nghhh! Crowley! Ahh!” Aziraphale cried out in pain. 

"That's it love. Everything you have to do. They're almost here." He rubbed his thumb on Aziraphale's knee. 

Aziraphale pushed one more time as he cried louder, feeling the tiny baby come into the world. 

"And we have a little girl!" Crowley announced. He rocked her gently as he walked to the side of the bed to show Aziraphale.

Aziraphale noticed her beautiful head of blonde curls but not as white as Aziraphale's hair “Ohhh . . .” Aziraphale was very weak.

"You did good, Mama. You did really, really good. Bringing us our beautiful little ones." He bent over and kissed the angel's temple and brushed some stray curls out of his face.

Aziraphale was bleeding still. The angel wanted to see his children together. 

"Here, Mama, I'll let you hold them," Crowley murmured. He placed their daughter on Aziraphale's chest before turning to get their son out of the bassinet. He headed to the base of the bed to check for tearing and other things. "Still bleeding," Crowley mused. He shook his head. He didn't know much about childbirth, but he was certain

that he was not supposed to be seeing that much blood.

Aziraphale was soothing both of his beautiful babies “Hello darlings . . . I love you so much.” He kissed each of their cheeks “I’m so glad you’re safe. Daddy is gonna love you so much. And take care of you.”

"Not to alarm you," Crowley said, "but you're bleeding and I can't get it to stop," Crowley said. "I don't even know where it's coming from. I can't tell if you've got a tear or if it's all from the inside."

“Shhhh it’s alright darling. Look at them.” Aziraphale was turning paler as the minutes went by. 

Crowley came up to the side of the bed. "Yes, they're just lovely," Crowley said, "but you're  _ bleeding _ and I don't know what to do. You're pale.  _ What am I doing wrong here?"  _ Crowley asked in a panic. He didn't want to lose the angel after only just having gotten him back.

“Crowley I love you.” Aziraphale was treating this as a goodbye.

"Aziraphale, Aziraphale, no. Don't . . . no. Stop acting like that. No." Crowley squatted down beside him. "You're going to get through this."

Aziraphale continued to cuddle his babies as he smiled, looking worse “They’re so warm.”

Tears burned at Crowley's eyes. "You can't leave me," he pleaded. He put his hand on Aziraphale's arms and forced magic through, insisting that it did  _ something _ , but Aziraphale didn't look any better. "Angel,  _ please _ . Stay strong. You've got this. You delivered two whole babies. You can hold on."

“Kiss me?” Aziraphale asked with his eyes pleading. 

Crowley kissed that angel, silently pleading that it would do  _ something _ for the angel. Crowley did  _ not _ just get the angel back after thinking he had died only to lose him again. Crowley closed his eyes and took in the angel's scent, trying to memorize it. "Please don't leave me. I can't. I can't do this without you."

Aziraphales body went limp against his husband yet he looked so peaceful. The babies cried out for their mother. 

Crowley quickly took both babies off Aziraphale's chest and laid them in a bassinet. He grabbed the angel and brought him into his arms. "Aziraphale, no. No, no, no." He squeezed him. "You can't leave me." Crowley buried his head in Aziraphale's neck. He began rocking the angel's limp body. "You . . . You can't." He squeezed the angel. 

Aziraphales body was cold to the touch as he was curled into Crowley’s arms. The angel died giving Crowley their children. They wouldn’t be in the arms of Heaven or Hell and it was the greatest sacrifice.

Crowley shook his head. "No, no, no, no." He squeezed Aziraphale tighter. "You can't just . . ." He shook his head and looked to the sky. "What did I fucking say?" He asked, aiming the question at God Herself. "Why the fuck do you feed off of my pain." He stroked the angel's hair. "You gave me such hope when you let us go." He shook his head. "I should have known better. You're nothing but cruel." He looked over to the bassinet where his brand new twins were. No point in sitting here cradling a dead body when there were two new babies to attend to. 

The last pieces of Aziraphale on the planet. 

Crowley gently eased Aziraphale back on the bed. He couldn't bear the thought of moving him just yet, so he grabbed the twins and left the room.

The babies were actually being absolute sweethearts sucking on their fists, truly unaware of their mother’s passing. They were so delicate. They must have weighed only six pounds a piece.

"What a wonderful welcome to the world," Crowley muttered with a shake of his head. "Immediately having to say goodbye to your mother." He found the couch and laid down. "I suppose you two need proper names now then," Crowley said. "And since it's just me and you, I guess I get to decide." Crowley closed his eyes. It wasn't  _ fair. _ Aziraphale should be the one here with the twins. He was the one who'd suffered through the pregnancy and birth. He should be here helping him pick out the names of their children. He shook his head. "I . . . I don't think I can do it." 

Both little babies opened their eyes to reveal Aziraphale's beautiful blue eyes. They looked around for their mother since they remembered the flashes of love they had sent.

"You two lucked out, didn't you?" Crowley murmured. "Getting your mother's eyes." Crowley kissed both of them. "I should be happy right now. I'm holding my children for really what's the first time. But fuck, man, I can't stop thinking about your mother." 

The sweet babies each grabbed a hold of Crowley’s finger. But the little red-haired baby wailed out for Aziraphale since he had the most amount of time with him.

"I know, baby. I know," Crowley said. Crowley closed his eyes. "I miss him too." Crowley kissed his head. "But we'll figure this out," Crowley said, though there was no hope behind his voice. "We'll get this whole thing sorted and everything will be ok." 

  
  



	7. Welcome Home

The Almighty came down from Heaven to see what were essentially her grandchildren. She had made sure the babies were being fed a little bit and She smiled at the precious beings in Her arms.

Crowley shook his head at Her. He could not believe the  _ audacity _ She had. Coming into  _ Aziraphale's _ home right after he died, taking the babies away from their grieving father. 

"I really just want you to know that I fucking hate you," Crowley said. 

“You don’t have to like me. A lot of humans hate me. But I stand by what I said. You of little faith. But we each have our time on this earth before we greet paradise”

"Aziraphale was an angel  _ working for you _ . His life was absolutely horrible and he was  _ abused _ by his bosses. And as soon as his life started looking up, you took  _ everything  _ away from him. You locked him up for the last five weeks of his pregnancy, promising he would die by hellfire the moment he gave birth. Only to encourage me to go storm Heaven to save him. Only for you to kill him anyway.  _ What am I supposed to think? _ Give me my children back and leave our lives. I don't need your  _ help _ . I can do this on my own."

“I’ll give you some moments alone with him. Then I will leave and give your children to you Crowley. Now go.” She gently used Her hands to usher him back into the bedroom. 

"As if I'm going to trust you with them," Crowley snarled. He wanted a moment with Aziraphale, yes. But he wasn't about to trust Her with his newborns. "You've fucked everything else over. I don't trust that you're not going to hurt them."

“I will not hurt such innocent life that has barely begun to live, Crowley. Mark my words.” She pointed to the door. 

"You stand right here with them," Crowley said, pointing to a spot in the bedroom. "That way, I'll know if you try anything. Aziraphale was innocent too. And you took his life."

The Almighty stood in the furthest corner of the bedroom so Crowley could feel like he could have his last finale goodbye to his sweet husband.

Crowley curled around Aziraphale's body. It didn't feel real. How could it? This was his friend, his one true love of over six-thousand years. How did someone so old die so quickly? Nothing could have prepared Crowley for the numbness he was feeling. "Why did you have to go?" Crowley whispered. "We've only just gotten to the good part." He kissed Aziraphale's temple. "I love you  _ so _ damn much. It's something I am going to carry with me forever. But don't worry, I will make sure our children know everything about you." Crowley kissed the angel's temple again. 

"Absolutely everything. The story of how we met and how I fell in love that first moment. How we set up secret meetings for thousands of years, going behind the backs of  _ Heaven _ and  _ Hell _ just to make our relationship work. How we loved each other so much we would rather  _ die _ than be apart." Crowley wiped his face in Aziraphale's nightgown. 

"I want them to know how much you loved them. Loved carrying them and talking to them and pondering about what they would be like once they were born. Not that it was going to matter anyway. No matter who they end up being, you would have loved them. 

"You wanted this so  _ bad _ ly. It's not  _ fair. _ They're your kids too. I shouldn't have to raise them alone. You should be here too, celebrating the birth of our babies. Celebrating everything that they are and everything that they represent." Crowley ran his fingers through Aziraphale's hair. "I love you  _ so _ fucking much. You will  _ never _ understand just how much you mean to me. You  _ could  _ never." Crowley shook his head. "You are absolutely everything. I'm going to try and raise our children to my best ability. I promise you that. I am not going to walk away from them." Crowley kissed the angel yet again. "But I have to walk away from you now." 

Crowley held the angel for a few minutes of silence, not wanting to put forever on the table. He took a deep breath and stood up. He was a father now and he had babies to take care of.

“Crowley, darling?”

Crowley let out a sad laugh. "God, and now I'm hearing your voice. Call me crazy." He shook his head. He looked at God. "Now give me my children and leave us alone."

Aziraphale gently sat up looking so much brighter than before. “Darling?”

"Stop teasing me," Crowley said. "I know it's you doing it," Crowley glared at Her. He reached out his arms to take the babies.

Aziraphale blinked. “Why is She here? Where did my babies go? Crowley! Answer me, my love! Please! I was just taking a nap!”

Crowley huffed in frustration before turning around. "Oh my god, Aziraphale," Crowley dove for the bed, wrapping his arms around the angel. "I thought I lost you," he mumbled against Aziraphale's nightgown.

“Oh, my love. It’s alright my dear boy.” Aziraphale kissed Crowley deeply on the lips their passion was evident. 

"You were . . . And then. . . ." Crowley sighed in relief. "You're ok," he breathed.

“See I’m all better now. My Grace had to recharge because I’ve been through a lot the past five weeks.” He kissed Crowley’s cheek.

"We are  _ n _ ot having more kids," Crowley declared. "No way." He shook his head. "These two's arrival was stressful enough." He kissed the angel. "But dear  _ lord _ am I happy to know that you're ok."

“Our children?” Aziraphale smiled looking around happily for the babies. 

Crowley gave God a Look. "Can we please have them back now?"

The Almighty had miracled them into Aziraphale’s arms and She was gone as a breeze rolled in. She had also cleaned them up, gotten them dressed, and put them in swaddles.

"Look at what you've brought us, Mama," Crowley said, squatting down so he could better have a look at the babies on the angel's chest. "They're  _ perfect." _

Aziraphale cooed over the miracles he brought into the world “Oh. Perfection.”

"They're worth everything, but I don't want to go through any of that ever again. I can't take it." Crowley shook his head and kissed each of the little bundles. "They need names," he murmured. "Have you thought about it at all?"

“That’s alright my darling two is a wonderful number of children.” Aziraphale reassured him “and, well, I didn’t think I would get to name them so I abandoned that concept." 

"Yeah," Crowley murmured. "I did too." He tried to think back on the list he'd created back when he found out that Aziraphale was pregnant, but that seemed so long ago and he couldn't quite remember. He shook his head. "I don't even know what  _ ty _ pe of name I would like to give them."

The little babies just wriggled in their bundles. They were so tiny and a bit premature so they acted as if they were still in the womb.

"How does one go about naming such beautiful creatures?" Crowley asked. "I don't feel as though any name could ever be good enough for them."

“We don’t have to name them right this moment we can get to know them a little bit huh my angels?” Aziraphale kissed the sweet little babies. 

Crowley smiled. "Yeah, I suppose so," he said. "Can I take one of them?" 

“Here my darling.” Aziraphale handed the baby girl who was much smaller and fragile as she mewled. 

"Hello, sweetness," Crowley cooed. "I'm sorry, were you enjoying time with Mommy?" He kissed her head. "Daddy wants to see you too, you know. I love you very much." He began gently bouncing her in an attempt to soothe her.

The little girl curled right into Crowley and she felt like a feather in his arms as she mewled. 

"Oh, I know. The big world isn't as warm and cozy as it is inside your mother. But I'm here to protect you." Tears burned in Crowley's eyes. "And now that I actually get to have you, I am never going to let anything happen to you." He closed his eyes. "It's my fault. What almost happened. It's all Daddy's fault, and I will never let anyone come close to you again." He rocked her gently. "I love you, sweet girl."

Aziraphale felt tears sting his eyes hearing Crowley speak to their little girl so softly. Aziraphale kissed the little boy “I love you. I’m so sorry this happened. I’m so thankful you’ll have no memory of mommy being locked up.” He sniffled nuzzling his baby’s precious nose. 

Their daughter quieted down and fell asleep in Crowley's arms. Crowley smiled down at her. "Oh, you precious angel," Crowley murmured. He kissed her little head. 

He'd given up hope in ever getting to see his children, let alone hold them and love on them. He'd given up on ever seeing the angel again. Once the forty-week mark came, he'd been planning on splashing himself with holy water just so he didn't have to live with the pain of losing both the angel and his children. But now he had both. He had his children and he had his angel, and for the first time in his life, things were actually starting to look up.

For the first time ever, Aziraphale and Crowley felt like they were living a life they could have only dreamed about. They were able to just be together and care for their little ones who did need a lot of cuddling since they were so small and helpless. They didn't have to answer to  _ anyone _ , much less their abusive former bosses. Best of all, they were going to achieve as close to normal life as was possible for them.

Aziraphale finally figured out names. “I have it darling.”

"Have what?" Crowley asked, being pulled out of his thoughts.

“Felicity for the girl. And James for the boy.”

Crowley smiled at his daughter. "What do you think of that? Shall we call you Felicity?" He asked her, placing a kiss on her head.

The baby girl made a very soft coo in approval as she went back to sleep and Aziraphale smiled at their son “Sweet baby James do you approve darling?”

James smiled up at his mother. Though he was too young for it to mean anything, Aziraphale took it as approval for his name. 

Aziraphale began to cry, finally breaking down after everything he had gone through.

Crowley placed his hand on Aziraphale's shoulder. "I know, love. It's been hard. But things can only go up from here." He kissed Aziraphale. "This whole pregnancy has been hard, but especially these last few weeks."

“You still love me, Crowley?” He asked softly, sounding so sad.

"I have loved you for six-thousand years. I gave Heaven a taste of Hell just for you. There is nothing that will end my love for you. You, Felicity, or James."

Aziraphale leaned up and kissed him knowing Crowley would keep him safe.

"We did it," Crowley murmured. "We survived the last few weeks even though we weren't supposed to." He let out a laugh of shock. "We get to raise our children  _ together. _ " He shook his head. "Maybe God is on our side after all." He laughed again. Never did he ever think he would say that. 

“I had to believe in something and I have no doubts She had a role to play my dear.”

"I've just spent my entire life thinking that She cared for no one but Herself. To find out that may not be the truth?" He shook his head. "It's shaking the ground below me. Everything is shaking." 

“Everything?”

Crowley nodded. "We're not supposed to be together right now. I'd accepted that I wasn't going to see you again. I'd accepted that I was never going to meet my children. I'd accepted that the chance of getting the life you always dreamed of was out of the question. But now, none of that is true."

Aziraphale nuzzled against his husband “What matters is that we are together and our babies are here.”

Crowley smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, they are, aren't they?" He kissed Felicity's head. "Holy shit angel, we're  _ parents _ ."

Aziraphale nodded as he could finally process it. “We are indeed my dear.”

"Like, these are  _ our _ children.  _ Our _ babies.  _ We _ get to decide how they grow up." He stared at Felicity. " _ Wow _ ."

Aziraphale kissed him right then and there. 

Crowley melted right into the kiss. There was nothing he loved more than kissing his angel. Especially now with what could have been. Kissing his angel and looking at the wondrous little babies that came to fruition thanks to the angel's efforts.


	8. Our Happily Ever After

Nine blissful months went by and Aziraphale and Crowley had their hands full with two crawling babies. Their days were filled with laughs and sunshine. Something neither of them thought possible. The love the two entities shared for each other doubled as well. They fell more in love with each other than before especially considering they had every waking minute to spend together.

"Woah, woah, woah, James, not for you," Crowley said, picking up a pen that had fallen on the floor. "How's about you have this instead," handing him a toy. James put his bottom lip out. "Don't you pull that with me. You know that's Daddy's weakness." Crowley picked him up and kissed him.

Baby Felicity was babbling as her little race car but was crawling on the ground. She was going towards her demon daddy with a big smile. 

"And hello to you, little one," Crowley said, picking her up as well. It had become easier and easier to hold both twins especially now that they weren't  _ as _ breakable as they were when they'd first arrived. He kissed them both.

Aziraphale emerged in his usual attire once again complete with a bow tie. “Oh my darlings! All three of you.” He kissed the babies first then gave a good kiss to his husband. 

Crowley smiled. "Good to see you back in that," Crowley murmured. It had been an awfully long time since it fit. But even after Aziraphale lost the bump, recovering from birth had kept him in more comfortable clothing.

“I feel like myself. The angel you fell for when I wear this.” Aziraphale did a little spin to model it. 

"You  _ look _ more like yourself. Seeing you any other way always feels . . .  _ off _ ." He smiled and kissed the angel again.

Aziraphale hummed into the kiss “I love you so, so much.”

"And I love you, my angel."

A firey scroll appeared right alongside Crowley. Crowley groaned.

"What do you want now?" He glared at it. He considered ignoring it but decided that ignoring a lord of Hell probably was not the best idea he could have had.

“Darling don’t worry. We are under Her protection whatever this is, you'll be alright.”

Crowley sighed. "I suppose you're right," he murmured.

“Kiss us goodbye darling.” Aziraphale was a bit anxious. Crowley kissed the angel then each of the twins before handing the twins over to Aziraphale. He took a deep breath. 

"I suppose I ought to go. You'll see me back." He nodded. "I  _ will _ be back."

Aziraphale nodded, bouncing his babies to distract him. 

Crowley nodded and headed out and down to Hell. "I thought I was done with this bitch," he muttered, unrolling the scroll to see if he could get an idea of what it was about. Unfortunately for him, all it was was a summoning note.  _ Odd. Usually, they tell me  _ something  _ else _ .

Beelzebub was on her throne with Hastur by her side. 

"What do you want?" Crowley demanded, crossing his arms. "You're taking time away from my family."

“Ah, Crowley, we have heard about your amazing crusade of Heaven.” She began to clap “We were in awe of that performance.”

Crowley crossed his arms. "I only did what I had to, to protect my husband and save my children from  _ you _ ."

“We want to promote you. As a lord of hell.” Hastur cricked his neck as he spoke. 

"Give me one good reason why I should accept this offer?" Crowley said. "Because I've got a list of why I shouldn't. Shall I rattle it off?"

“Because we can offer you permanent protection of your family,” Beelzebub offered. 

"They've already got me," Crowley said flatly. "And if you're really aware of what I did to Heaven, you'll know that's all they need." He checked his nails to seem nonchalant about the happenings. "Try again Buzbee."

“What would you want?” She asked.

Crowley shrugged. "I want to know how  _ desperate _ you are. Make me a good offer and I'll bite."

“What is it you wish Crowley?”

"You're a lord of Hell. I know you have the power to figure out what I want. Helps out with temptations and that." Crowley shrugged. "Like I said, make me a good offer and I'll bite. But I don't think you have anything  _ good  _ to offer."

Beelzebub listed everything out for Crowley but was getting irritated. “I need an answer.”

"And I need to get back home. Our twins are crawling now. Do you know how much trouble a crawling baby can get into? My  _ husband _ , the principality Aziraphale guardian of the Eastern gate, needs me there to help him."

“Very well Crowley.” She accepted that he wasn’t going to go for it but they weren’t going to follow him or make him suffer. 

"That's it?" Crowley asked. "You make me come all the way down here just so you can make me an offer you knew I'd refuse. For shame." Crowley turned his back on Beelzebub and strutted out of Hell as quickly as possible.

Aziraphale had gotten the children down for their nap on time and he was in the other room reading a novel. With two babies it was rare he had time to dive into a good book.

Crowley walked in. He was going to greet the angel but noticed that he was deep in a novel and decided against it. He looked to the nursery door and noticed that it was closed. He missed his babies but he didn't want to wake them.

Aziraphale could sense his husband and whispered “You're back my love. Did everything go okay?”

Crowley laughed. "Yeah, it went  _ super _ well," he said. "They want to make me a lord of Hell just because I burned Heaven to the ground."

“Well . . . what did you say, my dear?” Aziraphale gently placed his book down.

"I told 'em they needed to make me an offer I couldn't resist. They didn't so I insisted that I needed to come home to help you with the twins." 

Aziraphale smiled. “I’m glad you’re home.”

Crowley sat himself down by the angel. "Yeah. Me too." 

“So, my love, the babies are asleep. What would you like to do?"

Crowley shrugged. "Spending time with you is all I really need."

“Then I have some excellent news for you.” Aziraphale cuddled against him. “We have forever now,” he whispered. 

"Isn't it wonderful?" Crowley murmured. He kissed the angel's temple and began running his fingers through his hair. It was a calming action and the touch reassured him that this was real. They were really free and able to do whatever they wanted. 

Aziraphale smiled and kissed his demon softly “I love you.”

"I love you too, dear angel," Crowley murmured. "And I cannot wait to see what our future holds."

“You want another baby?” Aziraphale asked, totally joking. 

Crowley shook his head. "No," he said. "I love the twins and would walk to the ends of the Earth And back for them, but no. Everything we went through to get them . . ." He sighed. "Logically I know it's not going to happen again, but I just have this . . . this fear."

“Don’t worry my love I’m very much okay with the two we had. I still deal with the post-traumatic stress.” He frowned. 

"It was terribly hard," Crowley said with a nod. 

“But we made it through.. together.”

"We did," Crowley said. One of the babies started crying so Crowley got up to go get them. It was little James who was kicking his feet and wailing. "I know, shh Daddy's here." He lifted the baby out of his crib. "Shall we go see Mama so you don't wake your sister?" James snuggled against his daddy with a little noise. Crowley smiled and headed out to the living room with baby James.

“Oh little James,” Aziraphale cooed.

"Do you want your Mama or do you want Daddy?" Crowley asked James, sitting down beside Aziraphale. James was very content with his daddy. Aziraphale smiled seeing them together. Crowley smiled and bounded his little baby.

Aziraphale felt so incredibly blessed he never imagined he could have such a perfect life finally.

A few minutes later, Felicity began crying as well and Crowley decided to put James on the floor.

“Oh, I’ll get her,” Aziraphale happily went to the nursery. “Lissy baby.” His nickname for her. She opened her eyes upon hearing her mother's voice and her face broke into a grin. “There’s my precious little girl” he hummed picking her up. She squealed and pumped her legs with excitement, babbling nonsense. Aziraphale carried her out looking radiant with his little girl. So full of life and love. 

As soon as he heard his sister, James turned and smiled at his mom and sister. He started crawling towards them. Aziraphale smiled watching them interact. They would always have a close bond as twins. James put his hand on Felicity's back and smiled up proudly to his mama before attempting to crawl over her.

“Are you being protective of sissy darling?” Even though they were five minutes apart James was the protector. James giggled in response before crawling as quickly as he could away. “Oh, you little speed demon!” Aziraphale laughed.

"He is my son," Crowley piped in, "so him being any kind of demon makes sense."

“But he’s so fast” Aziraphale chuckled watching him go. 

"All the better to be getting into trouble with," Crowley replied. James sat himself at the outlet and began picking at the plastic pieces in it that were there to keep little fingers out. Crowley got up and grabbed a toy. "Take this instead," he said to redirect the baby. James grabbed the toy from Crowley before dropping it and heading to where Felicity was playing with a rattle.

Aziraphale laid out on the sofa enjoying the happy noises of his children. Crowley sat on the arm of the sofa to give Aziraphale his room while still being close to him.

"They're so precious," Crowley said. "Don't know anything about anything yet. That's our responsibility."

“I would die for them again.” Aziraphale nuzzled close to Crowley. 

"That was terrifying, angel," Crowley said. "I don't think that's necessary."

“Well don’t worry my dear. I think we have a very long happy life together."

Crowley smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, I think we do."

Aziraphale kissed his demon softly on the lips. Although they had gone through literal hell and heaven to get to where they were their love for each other would remain strong. 

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of this," Crowley said. "It's too damn good."

“Then kiss me?” He blushed. 

Crowley smiled. "I love it when you ask for things," he murmured, giving in to the angel's request.

Aziraphale moaned softly into the demon’s mouth savoring this kiss, savoring their forever. Crowley nipped at Aziraphale's lip and brought his hands into the angel's hair.

“Never let me go?” Aziraphale whispered. Aziraphale went back in for another kiss. Their hearts would always be knit. Now, for the first time ever, they were free. They were broken apart when James started screaming bloody murder.

“Seems we are interrupted dear?”

Crowley looked over to where the twins were to see if he could figure out what was going on. James was crawling towards them crying and Felicity looked like she might start crying. 

"What happened, dears?" Crowley asked. "What can Daddy do to help?" James grabbed Aziraphale's feet.

“I think there was a tussle.” Aziraphale noticed.

"Oh, probably. They're twins," Crowley said, though he couldn't tell what the little fight was about. There wasn't a toy near them. "Did Felicity hurt your feelings?" Crowley asked. James stuck out his bottom lip. Crowley smiled. "Aww, poor baby."

This was the start of the rest of their lives. Or, really, it was  _ the  _ start of their lives. They finally had the freedom to do anything they wanted without anyone breathing down their neck or deadlines to meet for projects they wanted nothing to do with. Besides, they had God’s protection. Literal God. There aren’t many living beings who could say that God visited them for Christmas every year to check in with things. 

It was an incredible feeling, and not one they would soon forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all oh so very much. It means so much to us that you continue to read our stories. This story showed us that we're allowed to experiment with some darker tones and you will still read it all the way through, so thank you for that. 
> 
> We will see you on the next one ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading another one of our stories! It means a lot to us and we are so thankful for the community of people that we have gathered.


End file.
